Unwell
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: Numbuh 4 must leave the Kids Next Door to go back to australia.How will Numbuh 3 react when she has to say goodbye..No matter how hard it is?


Unwell  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door,Tom Warburton does.I just own this story and plot and Unwell belongs to Matchbox Twenty.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Fluff & Angst o.o)  
  
Summery: Numbuh 4 must leave the Kids Next Door to go back to australia.How will Numbuh 3 react when she has to say goodbye..No matter how hard it is?  
  
Author's Notes: n_n this has GOT to be the sappiest angst fic I ever wrote.But I hope you like it.The one pairing for this fic: 3/4. Enjoy. BTW this is just some one-shot I thought about writing due to the fact I have nothing better to do.Anyway,I'll update 'Lying In Darkness' again sometime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Day Staring At The Cieling  
  
Making Friends With Shadows On My Wall  
  
All Night Hearing Voices Telling Me  
  
That I Should Get Some Sleep  
  
Because Tommorrow Might Be Good For Something  
  
The rain fell fast and with no mercy,Thunder boomed as Lightning ripped through the sky.Grey clouds blocking out the sun's light.Numbuh 4 layed flat on his back in his room,Staring at the cieling.Listening to the rhythmical sounds of the storm outside.His heart aching from the fate that would soon befall him.The horrible news was enough to drive him mad.He looked down at the floor that he layed on,It wouldn't be the same.Not after what was going to happen.He was going back to Australia.  
  
He would never see HER again.He groaned and turned over facing the bright red cords that held the wrestling pin together.What was he to say? He didn't want to break the poor sheila's heart but much less he didn't want to say goodbye.It was all to hard for him to imagine -- A life without her.This was a total bummer.If it weren't for his dad's cruddy new job back in Australia then maybe he would have a chance to be with her.But now that dream seemed far away -- To far away to reach.It was growing more distant and Distant as the rain continued to pound the glass windows,Causing his thoughts to pound harder than ever.  
  
Hold On  
  
Feeling Like I'm Heading For A Breakdown  
  
And I Don't Know Why  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed,Maybe it would be best if he got it over with right now.He climbed to his feet,Ignoring the sudden numbness that had soon took over his body as he climbed from the wrestleing ring and started towards the door.If he wasn't so tough,He would've broke down into tears right about now.He didn't want to abandon her like this,But he had no choice.Because of that job he had to leave and that would keep him from ever seeing her -- Again.  
  
He pushed the door open as quietly as possible before walking down the hall,His thoughts were becoming a whirling turmoil.He couldn't see exactly straight but he fought it as he stumbled down the halls.There she was..Sitting in the main-room having another girlish tea-party with her stuffed animals.Her cheery face brighter than any morning sun.Numbuh 4 felt a small blush creep up over his cheeks but he kept silent as he managed to keep a straight expression and enter the room.  
  
But I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Unwell  
  
I Know Right Now You Can't Tell  
  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See  
  
A Different Side Of Me  
  
I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Impaired  
  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
  
But Soon Enough Your Going To Think Of Me  
  
And How I Used To Be...Me  
  
"U-Um Numbuh 3?"  
  
She faced Him and He fought back a blush,Her cheery face made him feel warm inside.  
  
"Yes,Numbuh 4?"  
  
He gulped,He knew He couldn't ruin that pretty expression. He didn't want to hurt her.He wouldn't hurt her!He wouldn't take away her innocence by breaking her fragile heart.  
  
"Um..Nothing..." Numbuh 4 lied,before Numbuh 3 could open her mouth to respond,Numbuh 4 took off back down the hall.He couldn't even bear to face anyone now.Maybe he should've just left it alone.Just wrote a note.By how could be so cruel!?He ran to his room and slammed the door shut.Wincing at the loud sound he grabbed a peice of paper and started to write.It was the only way he could express it,He didn't have the heart to tell it to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Numbuh 3,but I must go back to Australia.I didn't want to tell you this because I fear I may hurt you somehow.I hope you won't be to hurt by this note,I would've spoken sooner but I couldn't bear to do so.I only want you to know I'll always love you." Numbuh 4 sighed as he finished writing.He knew he couldn't stick around like this,He put the small note on the table and started towards the other side of the room to pack his bags.He might as well go on home.  
  
I'm Talking To Myself In Public  
  
Dodging Glances On The Train  
  
And I Know,I Know They've All Been Talking About Me  
  
I Can Hear Them Whisper  
  
And It Makes Me Think There Must Be Something Wrong  
  
With Me  
  
Out Of All The Hours Thinking  
  
Somehow I've Lost My Mind  
  
"Numbuh 4?"  
  
Numbuh 4 whirrled around and his heart beat came to a sudden stop.Numbuh 3 stood there in the doorway,A expression of worry directed right at him.He gulped as he managed to choke out a "Y-Yes?" He felt the blood rising to his head,Why now?WHY?WHY?WHY? He felt like running -- He couldn't bear the pain anylonger.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?You've been actting strange lately..." Numbuh 3 said quietly as she stepped forward,Numbuh 4 stepping back away from her -- Trying to keep his distance.Numbuh 3 only continued to come forward,Causing Numbuh 4 only to go back farther against the wall.  
  
But I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Unwell  
  
I Know Right Now You Can't Tell  
  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See  
  
A Different Side Of Me  
  
I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Impaired  
  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
  
But Soon Enough Your Going To Think Of Me  
  
And How I Used To Be  
  
"Strange?What Strange?" Numbuh 4 asked,Feeling every bit of his sanity begin to snap as he stood there twitching violently.A look of worry crossing Numbuh 3's face as she approached him.Before Numbuh 4 could protest she placed a hand on his shoulder..  
  
"Theres something I have to tell you." She said quietly.Staring up into his eyes as he stared down at her,His heart pumping to the mass that began to form.  
  
"What?" Numbuh 4 managed to get out,As he caught his breath again.Numbuh 3 looked at him and sighed. "I was going to wait to tell you this,But...I Love you and No one can ever replace you."  
  
Numbuh 4's heart stopped,He had never seen it coming. "W-What do you mean?" He sputtered,Feeling his blood run cold. Numbuh 3's head tilted to the side.  
  
"I...Saw the note before you saw me walk in...I knew I had to say it,But I just can't admitt how much I'll miss you!" With surprising force Numbuh 3 fell forward,Crying..her face burried into Numbuh 4's orange hoodie.  
  
I've Been Talking In My Sleep  
  
Pretty Soon They'll Come To Get Me  
  
Yeah,They're Taking Me Away  
  
Numbuh 4 frowned,Numbuh 3 was crying..all because of him.He gingerly slipped his arms around her into a hug.After a few moments he had to let go,He had to get out from under her -- He had to go.There was no choice.Numbuh 3 wiped away tears as Numbuh 4 picked his bag up and started towards the door -- He took one last glance at her before mouthing 'Goodbye' and with that he exitted.Leaving Numbuh 3 standing there still wiping away tears but feeling a bit more comforted.  
  
But I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Unwell  
  
I Know Right Now You Can't Tell  
  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See  
  
A Different Side Of Me  
  
I'm Not Crazy,I'm Just A Little Impaired  
  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
  
But Soon Enough Your Going To Think Of Me  
  
And How I Used To Be  
  
9:00,That Night...  
  
Numbuh 3 stood on the balcony of her home..Her lavender nightgown flowing in the wind -- She watched as the same familier silvery grey car pulled out from the home that her one and only love once lived in.The moonlight shown down -- Just enough to show a path towards the darkness that would lead to the airport.  
  
Tears still stung at Numbuh 3's eyes,But yet they never came.The pain was unbearable but she had finally admitted it,Finally admitted her feelings.But yet she would never see him again -- Once spoken to and now just a mere shadow.  
  
Yeah,How I Used To Be  
  
How I Used To Be  
  
Well,I'm Just A Little Unwell  
  
How I Used To Be  
  
How I Used To Be  
  
I'm Just A Little Unwell  
  
Numbuh 3 sighed as she watched the car drive away into the darkness.That same blonde haired boy would always be in her thoughts as she watched the darkness consume the care.Tears shimmering in her lilac orbs she only whispered two words.  
  
'Good bye...'  
  
The wind was picking up,Maybe the whisper would reach Numbuh 4.To let him know that she would never abandon him. Taking one final glance towards the old house that Numbuh 4 lived at,A silent tear rolled down before she walked back into the house.Leaving the now past behind...  
  
Author's Notes: ::gasp:: Thats the most sappiest angsty fic ever o.o Anyway I hope you people liked it,Of course it was a bit to sappy for my taste but oh well.This was written in honor of my bestfriend,Bitter'n'Sweet. =D 


End file.
